1848-49
by Solyom2
Summary: A 48-as szabadságharc, ahol a háttérben egy másik küzdelem is folyik, a templomosok és az asszaszinok között.


Prológus

1848. Március 13. Bécs

Sűrű cseppekben hullt az eső a sötét, felhős éjszakai égboltból a bécsi utcák kövezetére. Az egyik szűk utcácskán, amit valami csoda folytán (vagy a császári katonaság beavatkozása miatt) nem torlaszolt el a tüntető diákság, és a később hozzájuk csatlakozó polgárok által emelt barikád. A városban egész nap csetepaték dúltak, habár estére valamelyest lecsillapodtak a kedélyek, mikor a diákság meghallotta az általa várt híreket, Metternich lemondott.  
Az egyik utcában egy sötétszürke kabátos férfi sétált sietős léptekkel, fejét lehorgasztotta és csuklyával takarta el, talán az eső ellen, talán saját személyazonossága érdekében. A szomszéd utcában puska dörrent, majd kiabálás hallatszott, de a férfi fel se nézett. Az utca végében lovas katonák bukkantak fel, és lovaikkal gyorsan ügettek végig, vizet fröcskölve maguk körül. Talán a sötétség, talán a sietség miatt, hogy rendet teremtsenek a másik utcában, észre sem vették a férfit, de ő se tekintett feléjük. Majd a lovasok amilyen hirtelen feltűntek, úgy is váltak köddé.  
A csuklyás férfi sietősen végiglépdelt az utcán, majd befordult a sarkon. Ekkor feltárult előtte a Hofburg, a császári palota, sok száz ablakából itt is, ott is fény vetült és verődött vissza a vizes kövezetről. A férfi jó ideje most emelte fel először tekintetét, de nem a palota szépsége, hanem az épület előtt álló hintó keltette fel érdeklődését. Habozás nélkül a jármű felé vette az irányt, közben megigazította fején a csuklyáját. Amint elindult, a palota lépcsőjén két fehér kabátos császári katona jelent meg, akik egy vékony alakot fogtak közre, és sietősen a hintóhoz kísérték, hogy minél kevésbé tegyék ki a hűvös esőnek. Észre se vették a téren átvágó alakot. A vékony férfi beszállt a hintóba, a kocsis lassan felkapaszkodott a bakra, a két katona pedig megállt a jármű mellett. Csákójukról a víz a szemükbe folyt.  
A csuklyás férfi már csak tíz méterre lehetett, mikor az egyik katona kiszúrta, és tétován felemelte puskáját.  
- Halt! – kiáltott az idegenre, de az mintha süket lett volna, rendületlenül haladt feléjük a zuhogó esőben.  
A kiáltásra társa is feleszmélt és a férfire nézett, aki már közvetlenül előttük volt. Szuronyával felé döfött, hogy elhesegesse ezt a hirtelen feltűnt rémalakot, de már elkésett. A férfi előrelendült és felemelte bal kezét. A palota fényei megcsillantak a kiugró fényes pengén. A katona kiáltani akart, de a penge átszúrta a torkát, kiömlő vére vörösre festette átázott kabátját. Társa ujja a puska ravaszára feszült, de a rejtélyes férfi kabátjának jobb ujjából egy másik kés bukkant elő és a meglepett katona szívébe fúródott, aki kiejtette kezei közül a puskát, ami nagyot csattant a kövön. Mindez egy pillanat alatt zajlódott le.  
A kocsis rémülten nézte ezt a lidércet, ami a semmiből termett itt és gond nélkül lemészárolta ezt a két embert. A felkapaszkodásnál jóval gyorsabban leugrott a kocsiról és a Burg felé rohant.  
- Hilfe! Hilfe! – kiabálta közben, de szavait elnyomta a zuhogó eső.  
A csuklyás alak habozás nélkül feltépte a hintó ajtaját, de az utastér üres volt. A szemközti ajtó viszont tárva volt, a vékony alak pedig a téren szaladt. A férfi átcsúszott a hintó belsején és üldözőbe vette. Üldözöttjének esélye sem volt a menekülésre, a férfi nagy termete ellenére is, szédítő sebességgel futott. Mikor már csak pár méter választotta el őket, a férfi összeszedte minden erejét, lábaival elrugaszkodott a talajtól, és egyenesen a menekülő hátát vette célba. Ahogy átszállt a levegőben, ismét előbukkant kabátujja alól a véres penge, és ahogy a csuklyás alak egyenesen a vékony alakra zuhant, a kés a menekülő férfi lapockái közé fúródott. Üvöltés hagyta el a száját, de egy pillanat alatt elhalt.  
A merénylő a hátára fordította a testet. Meglátta az arisztokratikus arcot, az őszes hajat, a beesett mellkason a birodalmi kitüntetést, és azonnal felismerte, tudta, hogy sikerrel járt. De a vékony férfi még élt. Tekintete a merénylő arcára vándorolt, és szemeiben felismerés csillant.  
- Gondolhattam volna, hogy eljössz. De felelőtlen voltam. – nyögte ki a szavakat elhaló hangon. – De elkéstél. Az én szerepem már réges-rég véget ért, akiket ti akartok, még hatalmuk csúcsán vannak.  
Szája még egyszer életében utoljára mosolyra húzódott, majd ez a mosoly gyorsan lehervadt, és a férfi már üveges szemekkel nézte a sötét égboltot.  
A merénylő háta mögött ordibálás hallatszott, katonák futottak le a Burg lépcsőin, a kocsis felé mutogatott veszetten. Tudta, jobb ha menekülőre veszi a dolgot. A katonáknak, akik közül néhányan még hasra is estek a vizes kövezeten nagy igyekezetükben, esélyük sem volt utolérni, és a gyilkos eltűnt a bécsi utcák labirintusában. A katonák lehajoltak a földön fekvő testhez, de már semmit sem tehettek, azon kívül, hogy kiadják a parancsot a merénylő üldözésére. Klemens von Metternich, egykori kancellár halott volt.


End file.
